Vale la pena esperar y arriesgar
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Ante las negativas de la peliazul una tarde el pelirrojo arriesga para poder seguir avanzando.


HOla, espero que les guste =)

Avisar que enseguida actualizare otros de mis Fics, aun estoy en etapa de examenes siento mucho tardar tanto.

* * *

Era una tarde fría y cálida al mismo tiempo, el tiempo estaba loco y tan pronto llovía como hacia un sol de muerte.

- Hola, ¿como has estado? - hablo una chica peliazul con unas medias negras sobre ellas un pantalón negro, una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa sobre ella una fina chaqueta negra y sobre ella una de lana blanca.

- bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - respondió el pelirrojo de ojos verdes con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta blanca

- me preguntaba si...- se avergonzó- no estás muy ocupado... te apetecería...

- vamos Botan, arranca- rio

- tomar algo conmigo...

- claro... ¿hay algo de trabajo que hacer?

- no, solo porque me apetece...- sonrió

- como quieras- sonrió - ¿quieres venir a mi casa?

- claro - sonrió a pesar de su sorpresa

- el tiempo está cambiando así estaremos a resguardo, además con tu finas medias tendrás frio - sonrió

- claro- sonrió

- quiero pasar un buen rato - hablo la peliazul

- yo también- sonrió Ambos caminaron hacia casa del chico, no tardaron en llegar.

- Kurama, ¿me das un poco de agua?

- Claro- se dirigió a la cocina preparando el agua "y que le parecería..." sonrió vertiendo unos polvos sobre el agua - aquí tienes

- gracias- sonrió tomando un trago

- si no lloviese podríamos r a dar una vuelta que te apetece hacer aquí- agarro su mano acariciándola

- Kurama no empieces...ya te dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros

- lo sé pero eres tú la que ha venido a pasar la tarde conmigo - sonríe

- bueno pues llama a Keiko y a los demás - dijo molesta

- perdón...- " parece que no funciona... entonces es cierto que no le intereso"- quieres ver una película o bueno...iba a preparar unas magdalenas

- ¿enserio? - sonrió- ¿hacemos unas cuantas?

- como quieras - sonrió- vamos a la cocina - prepararon los ingredientes - coge la harina

- voy - rio, cogió un poco y lo soplo sobre su cabeza

- pero que...- sonrió - ven aquí- la cogió por la cintura - no tiene gracia, querida

- idiota...- sonrió intentando soltarse

- si quieres jugar con la harina te vas a manchar - sonrió - deberías ir a quitártela - sonrió introdujo su mano en la camiseta de la chica

- para idiota...ah! - gimió al sentir la mano del chico sobre su pecho cubierto

- a que viene esta sensibilidad - rio " tal vez si funciona"

- ¿qué me has hecho? - pregunto- me has dado alguna cosa cierto el vaso de agua tenia restos de algo...

- no pensé que fuera a funcionar- rio

- ¿qué es?

- funciona como un tónico de la verdad - sonrió- solo que en esta ocasión rebela si una persona tiene sentimientos hacia la que lo ha preparado, pero a pesar de rechazarme parece que sí que te gusto- rio- ¿entonces porque me dijiste que no?

- aquella noche habíamos bebido y... no te tome enserio...

- ¿y todas las veces que te lo he dicho sin haber bebido nada?

- ...- miro a otro lado- no puedo creerlo...

- pues créelo- la giro besándola sus manos rodearon la cintura de la peliazul, esta se abrazo al cuello de chico, el beso se alargo hasta que se vieron forzados a tomar aire.

-...- se sonrojo

- ¿aun no me crees? que voy a tener que hacer...- su brazo se movió hasta el de la chica acariciado su piel hasta sujetar la mano de la peliazul - crees que me siento así con cualquiera- coloco su mano sobre su erección - te quiero...

- Kurama!- se sonrojo al notarla en su mano la aparto rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pronto noto al pelirrojo abrazado a ella nuevamente

- perdóname...- susurro- me duele no poder estar contigo y ya no sé como hacértelo entender.- jugó con los cabellos azules de la chica - tan solo quiero estar contigo para siempre

- por esto no puedo creerlo, nunca creí que fueras tan delicado

- dime ¿qué ha de malo? - acaricia su mejilla mirando sus brillantes ojos amatistas acercándose para besar sus labios

-kurama...- murmuro- esta bien - lo beso-podemos intentarlo- apoyo su frente en la del chico - se que tal vez no es un buen comienzo pero...- bajo a besar su cuello necesito que te hagas responsable de tu tonico- susurro al oido -¿crees que podras hacerlo?

- ¿segura?- sonrió sorprendido

-si- sonrió avergonzada

- que te parece si... primero ponemos las magdalenas y mientras tanto...- la besa suavemente.

- claro - sonrió pronto prepararon el horno. La chica camino hacia el salón, se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá

- pareces nerviosa- sonrió tomando sus manos y levantándolas hasta colocarlas alrededor se su cuello - no hay por qué hacerlo - la beso abrazando su cintura.

- Cállate- sonrió comenzando a besarlo, este la levanto sentándola en el sofá continuando con el beso tenía miedo de seguir avanzando ahora había logrado que lo aceptara como pareja, solo dejo hacer a la chica- ¿qué sucede?

- ¿seguro que puedo?

- claro- sonrió levantando la camiseta del chico hasta quitarla, acaricio su pecho recorriendo con sus dedos cada musculo hasta llegar a sus vaqueros tirando de ellos acercándolo a ella aun mas - a que esperas- susurro tras besar su cuello. El pelirrojo beso sus labios comenzando a quitar las chaquetas que llevaba la chica, acto seguido esta se quito su camiseta, Kurama retiro el sostén de la chica dejando ver sus suaves pechos comenzó a besarlos acariciarlos, Botan se mordió el labio al sentar al chico acaricio su cabello rojo. Kurama se separo un instante para retirar sus pantalones, ella decidió hacer lo mismo retiro su pantalón corto, pero el choco fue mas rápido y tras ver caer su pantalon la cargo hasta el otro lado del sofá tumbándola - espera mis madias...

- te comprare otras- la beso rompiéndolas bajo su bóxer y retiro la ropa interior de la chica- no puedo aguantar mas...

- hazlo-sonrió excitándose todavía mas al ver los ojos lujuriosos del chico, pronto noto como el chico entraba dentro de ella, sus piernas lo rodearon, una de sus manos se enredo en su cabello azul, la otra rodeo el cuello del kitsune.- mas... oh! ... - murmuro entre gemidos- Ku...kura...ma, mas por favor... vamos a la cama

- no - sonrió levantándose y cogerla en brazos al acercarse a la ventana de la terraza

- ¿q...que haces?- noto que la apoyo en el suelo girándola apretando sus pechos contra el cristal- nos van a ver

- no sucederá- sonrió introduciéndose en ella nuevamente aumentando su movimiento el pelirrojo podía ver el rostro de su amante reflejado, el cristal se empaño levemente por el suave aire que salía de su boca.

- Espera un segundo- pidió en cuanto noto que salió de ella se giro a besarlo- porque no vamos al suelo - susurro entre jadeos una vez el chico bajo al suelo esta monto a horcajadas sobre él, besando su cuello apoyada en su pecho, el chico movió su mano a retirar el coletero que recogía el cabello de la chica, - te amo...- lo beso.

- Botan voy a...- subió a besarla

-Solo un poco mas...es... tan genial...-se movió más rápido -Aaaaaah! -noto el calor del pelirrojo en ella, pronto salió y se tumbo a su lado - maravilloso...

- eres hermosa...- la abrazo.- aun no me has dicho porque me rechazaste- rio

-quería saber cuánto tiempo tardarías en desesperarte si te provocaba si era cierto que me querías - sonrió- creo que voy a esperar a que estés al límite de nuevo-rio

- no aguantare tanto otra vez -la beso - que te parece si lo repetimos

-no puedo - lo beso- necesito un descanso

- subamos a la cama - sonrió, recogió la ropa y siguió a la peliazul hasta arriba tumbándose ambos en la cama para descansar hacia el día del mañana en su nueva relación.

* * *

Fin

Espero sus opiniones BSS!


End file.
